


Goodmorning Beautfiul

by Katsudamn_x



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lame attempt at making my main Loki smile on roleplayer.me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodmorning Beautfiul

_My lover's got humour  
He's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped him sooner  
  
If the heavens ever did speak  
He's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
  
'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it  
  
My Church offers no absolutes  
He tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you—  
  
I was born sick, But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen  
  
_  
Billy isn't normally the one to be awake so early, so moving through the apartment is an eerie sort of calm. Chocolate optics moving to the steady rise and fall of the sleeping form next to him. The thought of kissing the demigod passes through his mind, a soft rolling bite to his own lower lip and he resists the urge no matter how deep rooted it it.  
  
Was Billy Kaplan really attached to Loki, The god of lies.  
Hell yes he was, he couldn't imagine a day without the wonderful being in his life.. Not any more he trusted Loki, Loki had his demons and Billy loved each and everyone of them, a silent sigh, a smile, and he moves from the room to the kitchen. A steady smell of breakfast slowly filling the small apartment.  
  
  
  
Even if he wore gloves while cooking it, and you'd never get the demiurge to take a bite, he knew how much his boyfriend loved it. Bacon sat on the pan to cook, his gaze now focused on pancakes a small smile and a hum of a popular song mixed in with the sizzle and pop of breakfast.  
  
 _Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
  
If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the God on my side  
He demands a sacrifice  
  
Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work_  
  
Has breakfast finishes and he begins to place it own plates his own magic swirls around his fingers, keeping the glow like a steady him against his skin he brings the plate to rest on Loki's side table. A content smile on Billy's face has his magic finally comes to play, A pale green rose formed by magic and placed on his table. Leaning forward chaste lips pass against his forehead."I love you."  
  
  
Has all this finished a small spell placed on the food to keep it warm Billy walked back out of the room to clean his mess in the kitchen. The humming of the song resumed.  
 __  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
  
No Masters or Kings  
When the Ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am Human  
Only then I am Clean  
Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.  
  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life   
  
  
---


End file.
